Team Minato's Special Day  Naruto's Birthday
by Neph Champion
Summary: Its Naruto's first birthday! Since no one else knows about Naruto the party is tiny, but who says that Team Minato can't still have fun? Not even the appearance of Kyuubi, Minato's unwanted mate can't damper the mood…


Idea: An Exert from Kyuubi's Mate

Summery: Its Naruto's first birthday! Since no one else knows about Naruto the party is tiny, but who says that Team Minato can't still have fun? Not even the appearance of Kyuubi, Minato's _unwanted_ mate can't damper the mood…

Happy First Birthday Naruto

(One-Shot)

Minato leaned against doorway as he watched Kakashi sleep on the rocking chair with his nearly one-year-old son Naruto sleeping in his lap. Kakashi's slightly older teammates Rin and Obito were also fast asleep, leaning against the rocking chair. Naruto was clutching one of Kakashi's fingers with one tiny hand. Minato smiled softly at he silently swept through the room to Kakashi's side. His not-so-little Deshi wouldn't be able to get up if he slept all night in the chair. The three of them wouldn't be very happy in the morning if he didn't send them back to bed, their backs would be really sore.

Minato carefully pulled Kakashi's finger from Naruto's grip, smiling down at the baby demon fondly as Naruto grabbed his finger and held on tightly instead. He nudged Kakashi carefully, trying to wake him without waking Naruto. "'Kashi…"

Kakashi's eyes blinked open. "Hmm…? What's up Tou-san?" He looked up at the man questioningly. All three of them refused to call Minato Kaa-san, for which Minato was grateful.

"Go back to bed Kakashi, otherwise you won't be able to play with Naruto tomorrow." Minato told him sternly. "Sleeping in the rocking chair won't help you; it'll hurt your back."

Kakashi nodded. "Hai." Yawning, Kakashi got up and wandered out of Naruto's nursery and down the hall to his own room.

Minato chuckled slightly as he leaned down and nudged Rin next. "Get up Rin-chan."

Rin stretched. "Hey Tou-san…"

"Go to bed Rin, your back will hurt in the morning if you don't." Minato told her with a stern voice.

"Right," She got up, "Night Tou-san."

Goodnight Rin." Minato called back to her quietly as he nudged Obito next. "Up you get Obito."

Obito blinked sleepily. "…Tou-san?"

"Get back to bed, you need your sleep." Minato told the sixteen-year-old, nudging him towards the door. "You'll need your energy if you want to play with Naruto in the morning."

"Yes Tou-san, I'll go to bed…" Obito yawned as he stumbled from the room.

Minato smiled after him, finally letting his Henge fall, revealing a rounder face and slightly more feminine form. It had been quite a surprise when he'd met his mate the first time. Being asked to go to lunch by a guy had been new, and it was slightly surprising that he had also invited his team… Not that he liked it.

It hadn't been until much later that they had learned that his name was Kyuubi. When Kyuubi had first started courting Minato; Minato had been oblivious, thinking that the man was just being friendly, having just sworn off dating completely. Minato had been so angry when he had found out via an unintentional kiss. He'd snarled and told Kyuubi to leave him alone, leave Konoha entirely and that he never wanted to see the man again. But Kyuubi had kept trying. He had tried to prove to Minato that he would never hurt him, and though Minato had always said 'no' in the beginning, Kyuubi had worn him down. It had been distressing for his team to watch, Their Sensei had never come home looking so angry or harassed, ready to cry even on several occasions.

Seeing Minato come through the door in tears had been an experience young Team Minato never wanted to go through again. And the last time, right before Minato had given in, the tears hadn't just been tears of frustration like before, no, these had been tears of _pain_. Soon after the door had closed, their Tou-san in all but blood had collapsed on the floor. He had curled up into a ball, trying to muffle his sobs of pain, and they had to watch, in horrified fascination as their Sensei's form _changed_ in front of them.

Minato's nails became claws; his face rounder, his hair looked shinier and his whole body seemed to become slightly more feminine (not that it hadn't been before…). They didn't even know what was going on or how to stop the older man's pain. They hadn't even noticed his ears changing shape until after they'd heard a slight ripping sound. Minato had finally screamed in pain, panting as the chakra around him dissipated, collapsing on the ground again, as he had been trying to get up.

They watched in horror as their Sensei curled up right there and whimpered in pain as it slowly faded away, tears streaming down his face.

Minato was broken out of his musings by Naruto's fussing. "Hush Naruto, I'm here." He pulled Naruto close to his chest, chuckling when he heard Naruto's stomach growl. "Hungry are you? Ok…"

Minato unbuttoned his top and slid it to the side, revealing a nipple for the baby to suckle from. He watched Naruto feed in wonder. When he was younger he had always imagined watching his wife (don't think about Kushina, _don't_) doing this, not that he himself would. Minato yawned, trying not to fall asleep, his own back would be sore in the morning if he did that. He decided to take Naruto back to his room; his Mate was still away, patrolling his territory. Mate? Minato snorted inwardly. More like rapist.

Minato got up slowly and made his way to his bedroom. He had grown so used to sleeping with another body in his bed, whether it be one of his kids or now his mate, he now had trouble sleeping without someone in his bed with him.

When Naruto finished, Minato patted his baby's back until he belched. Naruto snuggled into his 'mother's' warmth, full and sleepy. Minato chuckled, glad that his son would not give a fuss and just sleep, he would need his energy for the party in the morning. Minato shifted slightly, settling so he could go back to sleep, careful of Naruto on his stomach and chest.

The next morning Kakashi snuck into the master bedroom. He grinned when he saw how at ease his Tou-san was. The thirteen year old shook Minato lightly, causing Minato's eyes to snap open.

"Is there a reason you woke me, Kakashi?" Minato asked calmly.

"Gomen ne, Tou-san," Kakashi breathed, "I thought you'd want breakfast without a fussing baby on hand, it's his birthday isn't it?"

Minato nodded, smiling. "It is. Alright, give me a few minutes and I'll come make breakfast."

Kakashi nodded, taking Naruto. "Hurry please."

"Of course." Minato stretched leisurely, reapplying his Henge as he got up. He couldn't let anyone know that their Yondaime wasn't human after all. He wouldn't have to do this if it weren't for that damned demon Kyuubi no Yoko. After being released from a seal he hadn't even known was on his person, Kyuubi had come back in the night. To mate with him, he knew now. Minato had woken in the middle of the night to find that he wasn't alone in bed. If one of his kids had nightmares they usually woke him before climbing into bed with him.

Groggy, confused and still half-asleep, he hadn't resisted the much older demon's sexual advances. Nuzzles and nips to the juncture where his neck met his shoulder hadn't helped either. It had been the pain of penetration that had woken him from his half asleep state. Minato had tried his hardest to fight, to get Kyuubi off. But it had been of no use. The other demon was much older. Older, stronger, bigger and the fact that Minato had been still recovering from the release of the seal on his person must have had something to do with it.

Minato had been unable to protect himself from the demon, he was just glad that the seals on his room were so good. By the end of his ordeal he hadn't been able to move at all, Kyuubi had cleaned him, and had sealed his seed inside, much to Minato's eternal shame. By morning he had recovered enough so that his kids would never know. (How he hadn't been limping the next morning he would never know…)

It hadn't been until the next month when Minato bolted to the bathroom and vomited all the food in his stomach into the toilet one morning after a night of nightmares without eating anything did any of them realize that something had been terribly wrong with their Sensei.

Ten months [1] after that awful night, Naruto had been born. Minato and his students had fallen in love with the tiny baby right away. Minato might resent or even hate the demon that had taken advantage of him in his weakened state, but he would never hate his Naruto. Kyuubi hadn't been seen since the attack, for which Minato was grateful. And now a little under two years later they had yet to see him again. Minato had given his kids a kill on sight order for the demon.

Minato dressed swiftly, pulling on his Yondaime cloak last before going down to the kitchen. Once there he found Naruto in his highchair and his kids stacking presents on a nearby counter. "Out you three; I still have to make breakfast."

His three older kids left to do other things while Minato got to work cooking a special breakfast for them all. He turned when he heard Naruto laughing. His eyes widened, "Demon…" he snarled. "Get away from my son!"

Kyuubi had the audacity to give him a confused look, as if he didn't know what was going on, why the blond was mad, or that he had done anything wrong.

Minato didn't let that stop him. His growl was loud enough for his students to hear. Just as Minato stalked forward Kakashi Obito and Rin appeared, kunai all aimed at Kyuubi.

Minato plucked Naruto from his seat, causing his son to giggle in delight. "Tou!"

"Yes Naruto, I'm right here." Minato answered, his son hadn't been speaking long, and his older kids had been working hard on getting Naruto to speak right to Minato.

Naruto squirmed, wanting to hug his 'mother'. "Tou!"

Minato turned his son so that Naruto's back was to the demon. "Leave now Kyuubi. You aren't wanted here."

"But-"

"No Kyuubi, you hurt me, in the worst way possible." Minato shook his head, turning back to making breakfast. "And after you promised my kids that you wouldn't." His grip on Naruto tightened,

Kyuubi gave him a confused look and tried to approach his mate, only to be met with kunai to his throat. "Minato…"

"That's Namikaze-san to you." Minato snapped. "You lost the privilege to use that name a long time ago. Leave, before I give them the command."

Kyuubi's ears drooped, but he didn't argue, he just left. He truly didn't know what he had done wrong. He would have to be content with just watching again, until he figured out what he had done and made it up to Minato.

Back inside the Hokage's Mansion, Minato put the finishing touches on breakfast. "Naruto-chan, I'm going to put you back in your chair ok?" He asked with a smile.

"No!" Naruto shook his tiny head. "Tou!"

Minato sighed. "Alright…" He adjusted his grip on his son as he set the table himself. "Happy birthday, Naruto-chan."

Naruto giggled happily. "Tou~!" He waved his arms happily as his 'mother' put him back down in his high chair.

Minato chuckled. It was a good thing that his son was starting to eat solid food, he wasn't completely weaned yet. "My Naruto…" He flicked his son's nose gently. "Breakfast is ready kids!" He called as he pulled away from Naruto. He had been able to keep his pregnancy and Naruto's existence a secret, somehow. He didn't want to know what would happen if anyone found out.

Naruto squealed in baby laughter as Kakashi, Obito and Rin rushed back into the kitchen to take their seats at the table. Minato served his three teenagers before turning to Naruto. "Want breakfast Naruto-chan?"

"Ai Tou~" Naruto clapped his hands, reaching for the jars. [2]

"So, which do you want?" Minato asked, amused. Naruto mostly slept through the night but there were still the odd midnight feedings. Naruto reached for his father. "Sorry sweetheart but you've already had that today."

Naruto pouted, causing all of them to laugh. Finally he chose what was in his father's left hand and ate his breakfast. "Tou…"

Minato smiled, "I think you deserve a reward…" He got up and went to the fridge, for times like this he had extra milk in bottles for his son. Taking one out, he heated it and then picked Naruto up. "Here."

"Ai!" Naruto took the bottle and suckled quietly.

"So, now what?" asked Kakashi. "There are presents…"

"Yes, I suppose we could do that…" Minato chuckled as his teens moved the presents from the counter to the table. Naruto watched from his father's arms curiously. Naruto chucked the now empty bottle at the three teens, giggling.

The bottle hit Obito on the head. "Owe! Naruto-chan…" The teen whined, rubbing his head.

Minato laughed. "What good aim you have Naruto-chan…" His son would be one amazing shinobi when he was old enough…

Kakashi and Rin laughed too, causing Obito to pout. Then he also began to laugh.

Minato smiled indulgently. "Want to open your presents now Naruto?"

Naruto nodded enthusiastically. "Ai, Tou~!"

Minato laughed. "Ok then." He eyed the pile. "Your Nii-chan and Nee-chan are going to spoil you…"

Naruto pouted until he heard his father laugh.

"But then… that would be the pot calling the kettle black…" Minato picked a package and sat down with Naruto in his lap. "Here Baby, start with this one."

Naruto used his tiny claws to shed the paper, squealing in delight. [3] His laugh was infectious.

After all the presents are opened and the new toys played with, the family of four has a special lunch. Minato out does himself as he usually does. The afternoon is filled with more fun and laughter and soon it is time for bed again.

Minato puts Naruto to bed first and then shoos his other kids to their own rooms, hopefully he'd get the sleep he needs to. But this day was special to Team Minato, it's not everyday that Sensei's baby turns one after all. And, Minato is sure, that he will find his kids in the same positions as they were in the night before. [4]

(End One-Shot)

Some things you should know! This is an exert from the darkest fic I've written yet. As such, the tone of this bit of fluff is darker than all the other one-shots I've written! This is a Kyuubi/Minato fic, my first one.

Not only is this fic darker, but none of the three on Team Minato were ever on a team together until they were put on Minato's squad. All three call Minato Tou-san because that's what he is to them. Minato teaches them, disciplines them and chases their nightmares away when they become too bad. This exert will also give you a glimpse at just how much darker things are in this world than in canon. Hurtful actions are mentioned but I hope it doesn't detract from the fluffiness.

Demon society and human society are very different in this fic. Here, it is common place for Submissive Demons (of which Minato is one; a fox) to have seals on then, to conceal themselves placed by their parents. Usually the demon knows what they are; but in Minato's case that isn't so. To put simply, there is no rape in demon society. The Submissive usually retreats to a safe location after the dominant of the two takes the seal off, where the two will mate. The first time almost never produces a child, but then, I suppose that would make Minato unlucky this time. It's literally human concept/society vs. Demon customs/society.

Footnotes:

[1] This is the gestation period for Jinjuuriki in canon, I figured why come up with something completely new when there was something in canon I could use.

[2] I saw this used in another fic. Here, Naruto is saying hai/yes but he can't pronounce it right just yet so it's ai. Thought it was cute so I just had to use it.

[3] Naruto is a baby demon in this fic, thus the claws. A baby fox demon. His parents are Kyuubi and Minato, Kyuubi is only seen briefly because he's in the dog house with Minato. Minato was his _unwilling _partner and until Kyu realizes what that means (there are mentions of a promise broken) and acts all sorry (meaning it too) and does stuff to appease Minato and get back on his good side, Naruto will not be allowed to interact with him and Minato will not let him near.

[4] I've hinted in the fic, Naruto is going to be well loved in Kyuubi's Mate. The hinting at trouble from Danzou might not happen. As stated, Minato and his team love Naruto, Minato often finds at least one of his students in Naruto's nursery every night and has to shoo them back to their own beds.

Remember to review!

Neph


End file.
